The Noble Clan of the Mist: Hōzuki or Kaguya
Shortly after the battle with the two-tails Uaio Kaguya was assigned given in the instructions of formally inviting a man into the criminal organization Junjohenkō. He travles through the great deserts of the shinobi world traveling towards the village of Sunagakure. The heat from the desert would be overwhelming for those who arent use to it. He must be careful as to not arouse suspicion since, he teammates were here not to long ago to combat the One-tail. Yokoshima Hōzuki, the man known for stealing hiden techniques or rather a quick learner in those specialties was thinking of a plot to destroy Reikaigakure. As look would have it, he was treated has a very important person in Sunagakure despite his enormous Killing Intent. He made himself home in the desert caves, which had sophisticated equipment lying all around. Despite his wicked ways, the cave was supposedly protected by a group of twenty Suna ANBU members during that time due to the fact that Yokoshima had agreed to create a new level Robots which would help increase the military strength of the Suna Army during a next supposed War against Reikaigakure. Uaio was told of where Yokoshima might be, so he headed towards a cave where he saw some some shinobi, he decided to approach the men who guarded the cave. He seemed unafraid even though the odds were against him. The group of Shinobi recognized the man has the one who had killed the Jinchūriki from earlier and everyone lined up and attacked the Kaguya by throwing their Kunai's and other weapons towards the infiltrator. Just then, Yokoshima arrived from his cave and looked at the Kaguya, "Stop their, my little guardians," he said to the group. One of the members shouted at Yokoshima, "He had earlier attacked and killed our host of the Tailed Beast and took them away from us." Yokoshima calmly moved forward, "'' I sense evilness in him, the same one I have within me. He sure will help us in our mission''" Yokoshima said has he released a lot of Killing Intent which caused the soldiers to freeze in fear and made their way away from the Piranha. Yokoshima then looked at his guest from head to toe, "Who are you ?", he asked waiting for a answer. Uaio simply jumped out of the way avoiding all the kunai, and landed before Yokoshima."I am part of a team who wants to recruit you and your skills" he said staring the hōzuki straight in the eyes. "Do you accept this offer, all you need to know about our intentions is that we seek power". "I have my own jobs and missions to seek..... I wouldn't want to waste my time with a filthy organisation. I need complete details and yes a lot of money in advance. I need to speak with your leader about this. So don't waste your time and bring your leader in front of my eyes." Yokoshima said has he gave a evil laugh at Uaio. "My leader wont show himself to you, ive been in this group for a while and ive only seen him once. We have a special mission but i wont reveal it to you until you agree to join us" Uaio said. He glares at Yokoshima he seems to have annoyed him. "Well, I guess you will have to go back empty handed then...." Yokoshima said has he turned back and walked back to his cave. "Seems we were wrong about you, guess your all talk but when it comes down to it your probabaly a spineless, coward" Uaio says with furry in his voice. He gives off a little laugh,"How about this you join us and you can have all the money you want as long as our goals intertwine somehow" he said. "I can surely understand your psychology of making a user join my calling them names, but that wouldn't work against me. As for joining your organisation, I need to speak with your leader and I should know your true motives." Yokoshima said with a emotionless face. "Fine i dont even care if you join, if it were up to me i would have killed you" Uaio said with the sound of annoyance in his voice. His emotionless face then turned to a smile. "Luckily for me, since your not going to join and you know about us i cant allow you to live". With that being said, he begins performing hand seals to perform an unknown jutsu. "Sounds, interesting, I always knew you had something or other coming up in your sleeves. A shinobi must think a thousand steps ahead of his actions and what I predicted turned out to be right. Next you are going to plan on hitting me with a Dust Release isn't it ?" Yokoshima said has he faced the Kaguya and waited for him to attack. Uaio then suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Yokoshima. "Actually no", he said. "Interesting, using hand seals to confuse a enemy and then using a Taijutsu," Yokoshima said has he looked at Uaio. He puts a dagger up to his neck, which was made of his own bone. Yokoshima's body liquefied as he escaped the grasp of the Kaguya and used his own sword, Honesama-ryū which was has sharp has the bones of the Shikotsumyaku members to clash with the Kaguya. He strikes the sword with his dagger then performs a series of kicks towards his chest. Yokoshima immediately took a chance of airborne Yokoshima to bite his own fingers and touch the Kaguya's feet and form a seal. with his other hand, Yokoshima quickly preformed some quick single-handed signs to create several flaming orbs which immediately rushed towards Uaio who has taken hold by Yokoshima. Uaio quickly let his bones protrude from his body while He was performing the handseals, which extended out in all directions which would stab Yokoshima and would penetrate his body if it hit him. The bones passed through his body, as if it were penetrating air, within this time, Yokoshima had launched 6 scorch balls, three of them going straight towards Uaio while the other three revolving around Uaio. Yokoshim then took hold of one of Uaio's bones seemingly absorbing the Kaguya's wind chakra. All of a sudden Uaio's complete skeleton emerges from his body and covers him leaving only a small opening, his eyes. His entire skeletol system regrows inside of his body. This armor should be strong enough to sustain even after the scroch flames reach him. "Nice use of your kekkei Genkai," Yokoshima laughed, has he vapourised and appeared a few meters behind Uaio. Uaio spun around, with his fingers all pointed at Yokoshima, "I don't know if that was a compliment or if it was sarcasm" he said. He then began to fire the tips of his bone armors fingers which rushed through the air towards tha man. This was only a distraction as Uaio's shadow was seemingly alive as it was moving towards Yokoshima and was only a few inches from making contact with his shadow. Yokoshima let the bullets pass through his gaseous body easily, suddenly his body felt a tingling sensation, "Kagemane no jutsu !," pretty bad I also know it." he laughed has he used his shadow to move behind to escape the Uaio's shadow has Yokoshima moved behind to increase their distance. Uaio then threw a bone dagger into the ground, his shadow went and merged with the daager's shadow then continued after Yokoshima, and it can now go further then before. He then began to manipulate it, the shadow suddenly and violently turned into many sharp objects and aimed to penetrate the Hozuki or his shadow with great speed. "''Kage Nui no jutsu ! eh ''" Yokoshima said has he quickly vaporised and appeared behind Uaio and opening the first of the Eight Gates. Yokoshima's shadow begin to take form as it rose into the air standing and looking like a black silhouette of the man himself. Uaio jumped into the air as the shadow begins sending a multitude of shadow threads from its body towards Yokoshima. "''Otoko no Shiruetto jutsu, one of the terrifying jutsu of the Nara Clan,such a technique which rivals the Joki Boi of the Hōzuki Clan, it must have a huge impact on the user though, meanwhile I am not ready to do that technique, there has to be something., that can defeat it,......" Yokoshima thought has he performed a Water Gun Technique towards the Silhouette. The Water however passed through the Silhoueete which worried Yokoshima, the threads were moving towards him with great speed. "Drat techniques don't work against a shadow,... a shadow..... wait , thats it" Yokoshima wondered has he performed a Ram->Dog->Rat hand seals, due to which rain clouds gathered in the sky which blocked the Sun's rays from casting the Shadow. The Rain Cloud began a downpour of special rain which began to eat away the chakra from the weakened Silhouette and bringing it back to normal. Yokoshima then looked at Uaio with the rain not giving a sign of stopping for the next few hours. Uaio is now soaking in water thanks to the pouring rain. He closes his eyes and begins performing hand seals. Not knowing what to do decides to run to the cave that Yokoshima had emerged from earlier. As Uaio rushed towards the Cave, it rised high in the air, "Trying to find a place indoor's eh ?, it won't work," Yokoshima said has he used Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave towards the Kaguya. He began running up the cliff trying to reach the cave still avoiding the pressure of the water jutsu. He tries to get to higher ground as to not get wet with the overwhelming power of the water. "The more you climb up, the more you get tired and my cave isn't just a normal cave, it has the best security in the world and also there are world-class technological instruments has well, Kaguya". Yokoshima said as he sent Kikaichū to hunt down the Kaguya trying to make him fall downwards by the constant attack of the bugs. he decided to jump down crashing into the swarm of insects, then kicked off of the cliff headed straight for Yokoshima. The Kikaichū's kept on swarming towards Uaio, making it impossible for him to move easily, Yokoshima then produced supersonic sound waves which made their way towards Uaio at a amazing speed of sound. Uaio who is covered by Kikaichū, wonders of a way to survive the on coming attack. He is still clad in his Bone armour which kept him from getting wet by the chakra draining rain. The armor burst off of him which knocks away all the bugs along with it, as he falls to the ground his bones begin to rip off of his skin. He dodges the attack, but now is vulnerable to the rain. With the rain feeding of the chakra from Uaio, Yokoshima took advantage of the wet ground with which he spread a lot of oil and by using shape transformation of the water present created lots of ballons which launched towards Uaio with great speed.